1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital photographing apparatus, a control method therefor, and a recording medium storing a program for executing the control method, and more particularly, to a digital photographing apparatus capable of more precisely obtaining a panoramic image than conventional digital cameras, a method of controlling the digital photographing apparatus, and a recording medium storing a program for executing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a digital photographing apparatus stores an image file, which is obtained by a photographing operation in a photographing mode, in a storage medium, and displays the image on a display unit by reproducing the image file stored in the storage medium in a playback mode. The digital photographing apparatus may also reproduce the image file obtained by the photographing operation in the photographing mode. Using a digital photographing apparatus, a panoramic image can be generated by obtaining and combining a first image and a second image, which captures a subject adjacent to the subject captured by the first image.
The conventional digital photographing apparatus typically captures the two images that can be connected to form a panoramic image wholly depending on a user's visual senses. Typically, after capturing the first image, a user moves a conventional digital photographing apparatus according to his/her visual senses and captures the second image to be connected to the first image. However, when using a conventional digital photographing apparatus, a user is usually unable to capture two images that can be precisely connected to form a panoramic image because a user captures the two images based wholly on the user's visual senses. For example, if a user wishes to obtain a panoramic image created by connecting the right edge of a first image to the left edge of a second image, such a panoramic image may appear disconnected in the center because the subject shown at the right edge of the first image may not be precisely aligned with the subject shown at the left edge of the second image.